SoulHooks Happy Day
by Jake x2
Summary: Soul-Hook spends time with his bestfriends in the meadows. Contains strong language and the tiniest bit of coltcuddling. If you don't know these characters, they are in our other fic 'Descent into chaos.' Go check that out first. Enjoy!


Soul-Hook opened his eyes and looked around. He stood in a meadow, under and old, oak tree, it's straggly, frail branches swaying in the gentle breeze. He spun around on the spot, meadow upon meadow was all to be seen. Then he spotted another tree, another oak tree. Old as the one he stood under but twice the size. It had crinkly, orange-brown leaves on it, sat on the branches as a bird would. Underneath It sat two figures. Soul-Hook set off towards it. He strolled through the meadows, looking at and sniffing the flowers. They smelt sweet and were all different shades of blues, purples, reds and yellows. He began to hum a merry tune and then he saw the birds overhead, joining in. Soon a whole flock were overhead, whistling the tune with him. Soul-Hook smiled and looked up at the puffy white clouds that had the appearance of candy floss. He felt the warm sun gently hit his black coat, making it change colour into a bright, cheerful yellow, his mane changing into a vibrant pink. Soul-Hook had never felt happier. Rabbits frolicked next to him and he went to pet one. He then decided to skip. He looked at the butterflies in the sky and was entranced with their beautiful colours. The greens, oranges and whites. He approached the tree, happily skipping and whistling. Underneath the tree sat two tall Alicorns, one with and insane look in his eyes. They were both perched on a white and red chequered blanket and had a picnic basket next to them.

"Ah, Soul-Hook my very good friend"Oriax said cheerfully, his coat now white with a light blue mane. "Sit down, were about to eat some delicious pie that bonkers made."

"Yes, yes, made with the finest home-grown asparagus, noodle, custard and sand with a texture of tree bark." Bonkers said proudly, His coat now a bright green with yellow patches and his mane a relaxing deep purple.

"Don't mine If I do, my friends"Soul said with a smile and sat. Oriax shared out the pie and they all began to eat. Suddenly, Lucifer, Pony lord of hell, appeared in front of them. He appeared to be made from candy floss.

"Hey guys, don't forget about me!" He boomed with a giant grin. He sat down and Oriax handed him a piece of pie.

"Nice cooking Bonkers." All three said in unison, their bellies happy from the pie they had ate.

"Just a recipe I read on the back of a squirrel while I was shaving it with dressing gowns." Bonkers stated.

"Hey Lucifer." Soul-Hook said

"Please, please. call me Lucy." The candy floss pony said smiling.

"OK then. Lucy have any idea's for fun?" Soul wondered.

"Sure!" Lucy exclaimed and sprung up. He clapped his hooves together and a stage appeared, along with a microphone and a dance floor. Also a computer appeared, which was hooked up to some stereos." Let's dance and sing all night!"Lucy said Excited.

"YAY" All the ponies shouted, jumping up in unison.

Bonkers stood up on stage and took the microphone, swallowing it. "I'd like to dedicate this one to my good pal, Oriax." He then proceeded to sing 'Who let the dogs out.'After it ended everypony stopped dancing and cheered and congratulated him on a song well sung. Then the other ponies stood up each singing their own song. Oriax sung 'Barbie Girl' Soul-Hook sung 'It's raining men' and Lucy finishing off with 'YMCA'. Then they all got up on stage together and all sung 'Dancing Queen' by ABBA. After they all partied and danced to party songs that were played by the computer. At around midnight they all stopped and Lucy made the stage and dance floor disappear and made a camp fire take Its place. All four huddled around it and roasted marshmallows, Holding each others hooves and singing 'Come by yah, my lord' into the night, Bonkers instead sung the German national anthem but no one corrected him as he was having fun. As the fire died they all collapsed to the ground and all hugged each other.

"Let's do this every day." Oriax said cheerfully but sleepy.

"Totally." All the others said in unison, and with that they all fell to sleep in each others arms.

Soul-Hook sprung up out of bed, panting and covered in sweat. He looked around and saw the familiar tent colours and the even more familiar Trixie asleep next to him.

"God, I hate nightmares." He said quietly to himself, and got up. He found Oriax out on the hill.

"God damn, having those fucking weird dreams, again." Soul-Hook told him.

"There,there…" Oriax comforted him. Oriax then leaned forwards and began to kiss Soul-Hook.

Soul-Hook woke up again, screaming. He was dreaming. He was sweating and his black heart beat quickly in his chest.

"Soul-Hook, you OK?" Trixie asked, worried.

"You sure you're real?" Soul-Hook asked quietly to himself.

"What did you say, I didn't catch that?" Trixie asked puzzled.

"Nothing." Soul-Hook said, and hugged Trixie, both of them falling asleep in each others arms.

THE END.

**Hope you enjoyed this little tale, It was written by my co-writer Jake.**

**He wrote this while he was waiting for me to wake up and play on 'Dungeon Defenders' with him. Just a little bit of randomness. More one-shot's from him later and more from me aswell. **


End file.
